Vehicle parking provides challenges in urban areas, or in areas where parking is restrictive, for example, in festival or concert style events. It is desirable that an autonomous, driverless, or driver-assisted vehicle have an advanced self-driving or autonomous capability to relocate to another location when the vehicle presents an active obstruction at a parking location that includes parking restrictions.